particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Independence Coalition
=History= Formation The Independence Coalition was formed as a result a of the effort of members of several non-political entities. Most notable among these are the Libertarian Leadership Conference, a discussion forum which focused on the exchange of philosophy and ideas. The Economic Freedom Think-tank, a selective consortium of local and regional businessmen which prided itself on responsible business practices and efficiency. In order to accomplish shared goals in the political arena these groups united under a common banner to form the Independence Coalition. Dissolution Following the 2nd Sekowan Civil War, much of the leadership of the Independence Coalition resigned behind closed doors and returned to the private life. Unable to cope with the mass exodus of party leadership and loyal followers, the Independence Coalition collapsed as a political entity in 2509 The Glorious Reformation Disgusted with the state of politics in Sekowo, Lorence Aguana former council member and respected member of the libertarian community announced the reformation of the Independence Coalition in a landmark radio broadcast live from the steps in front of the Folkstamma. Following the re-inception of the Independence Coalition. The return of the Independence Coalition was met with mix results. Including a surprising announcement from the Democratic Socialists Party for new elections. =Ideology= The Independence Coalition stresses personal responsibility over all else, as such, the the Coalition is vehemently opposed to the idea of a nanny state and any hindrance of the citizen's rights to economic and social freedom. Economics The Independence Coalition supports the abolition of any/all government subsidies to businesses. the Coalition supports the dissolution of all government monopolies over utilities and services. The Coalition supports the establishment of a level playing field for all people, in the form of free trade, in order to spur competition and increase the strength of the economy. Social Liberalism The Independence Coalition believes that it is a person's right to determine their own path in life and that certain liberties are inherent in achieving this goal, amongst these are freedom of communication, freedom of worship and self determination. Social matters should be no concern of the government, and that what the citizens choose to do should not be limited by any form of government regulation. Foreign Affairs The Independence Coalition believes that the path to world peace lies not in conquest but in economic interdependence of the global economy. That Sekowo should avoid entering foreign quarrels and international alliances outside of free trade agreements, but, that humanitarian support of other nations is sometimes warranted. The Independence Coalition supports Free trade and unrestricted immigration between nations. The Role of Government The role of government should remain minimal in society. The Independence Coalition supports the adoption of frugal government that leaves the citizenry free to pursue economic, cultural, social, and religious satisfaction without interference by the state. Electoral History {| style="margin: 1em 1em 1em 0; background: #f9f9f9; border: 1px #aaa solid; border-collapse: collapse" |- ! style="border: 1px #aaa solid; padding: 0.2em; text-align: center" | Year ! style="border: 1px #aaa solid; padding: 0.2em; text-align: center" | Votes ! style="border: 1px #aaa solid; padding: 0.2em; text-align: center" | Seats |- | style="border: 1px #aaa solid; padding: 0.2em; text-align: center" | December 2473 | style="border: 1px #aaa solid; padding: 0.2em; text-align: center" | 36,105 | style="border: 1px #aaa solid; padding: 0.2em; text-align: center" | 0 |- | style="border: 1px #aaa solid; padding: 0.2em; text-align: center" | December 2476 | style="border: 1px #aaa solid; padding: 0.2em; text-align: center" | 62,547 | style="border: 1px #aaa solid; padding: 0.2em; text-align: center" | 0 |- | style="border: 1px #aaa solid; padding: 0.2em; text-align: center" | December 2479 | style="border: 1px #aaa solid; padding: 0.2em; text-align: center" | 16,770,837 | style="border: 1px #aaa solid; padding: 0.2em; text-align: center" | +127 |- | style="border: 1px #aaa solid; padding: 0.2em; text-align: center" | December 2482 | style="border: 1px #aaa solid; padding: 0.2em; text-align: center" | 23,388,309 | style="border: 1px #aaa solid; padding: 0.2em; text-align: center" | +47 |- Category: Sekowo Category:Parties in Sekowo Category:Government and politics of Sekowo Category:Political parties in Sekowo